


Cooking with Kazuki

by triste



Category: Soukyuu no Fafner | Fafner in the Azure
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I ever hear you're having an affair with that vending machine, I'll be forced to make you fend for yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Kazuki

Title: Cooking With Kazuki  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Soukyuu no Fafner  
Pairing: Soushi/Kazuki  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

The expression on Kazuki's face was halfway between amusement and exasperation as he stared over at his reluctant companion. "You'll have to learn this sooner or later," he said, the corners of his mouth quirking upward as Soushi stared back at him with a frown.

"I have better things to do with my time," Soushi insisted.

"There's nothing more important than making sure you eat the right things," Kazuki chided. "When was the last time you cooked for yourself?"

Soushi's frown deepened even further when he actually had to wrack his brain in order to provide Kazuki with an acceptable response. "I made toast this morning," he said finally.

"Toast doesn't count," said Kazuki. "I'm talking about a *proper* meal that you make with actual ingredients."

Again, Soushi furrowed his brow. "I made a birthday cake for my father when I was nine."

"No, I was the one who made it," Kazuki corrected him. "You just iced it, remember?"

"I stuck the candles on, too."

"But I did all the mixing and baking. You just took the credit."

"I said 'thank you' very politely when you left the house, didn't I?"

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere," Kazuki admitted. "I'm going to teach you how to cook, whether you like it or not. At least pretend to look interested in what I'm saying?"

Soushi paused and then said, "There’s a vending machine eleven steps away from my room. It’s very convenient and has all that I need."

"Does it have step-by-step instructions on how to make a simple meal without burning anything and setting off fire alarms in the process?" asked Kazuki innocently. Soushi didn't reply. "I thought not. Now, listen carefully, okay? I'll start off small so that you can keep up."

"I'm not a child, Kazuki, so don't patronise me."

"I'm not patronising you, I'm just saying that it's better to learn how to crawl before you can walk," Kazuki told him patiently. "I take it you know how to cook rice at least. What's the first thing you should do?"

"Make sure the rice cooker is plugged in," Soushi said promptly.

"That's a start, I guess. But I was talking more about the rice itself. What would you do before actually cooking it?"

"Check that it hasn't passed its sell-by date.”

"That's not what I meant either, but I suppose it is the right thing to do. Okay, so the cooker is hooked up and the rice is good to prepare. What would you do next?"

"Put the rice inside the cooker."

Kazuki sighed and hung his head. "You're worse than my father, I swear. Did it never occur to you to *wash* the rice first?"

Soushi's blank expression told him everything he needed to know, and Kazuki found himself wondering if it would just be kinder to let Soushi continue living as he had been doing. At least he wouldn't die of food poisoning that way.

"Just pour the rice into the sieve and clean it, all right? It's safer that way, and it'll make the meal taste better."

Soushi did as he was told, applying the same concentration and precision to the kitchen as he did to the battlefield, and Kazuki felt pleased to see him getting into the swing of things.

"Now, set the timer when you're done and we'll work on making a simple stew while we're waiting for the rice to finish." Kazuki took the vegetables they needed out of the refrigerator and set them down on the counter top before handing Soushi a knife. "Be careful with that. I don't want you to get hurt and cut yourself."

"You worry worse than a mother," Soushi accused, but Kazuki noticed that he did take care as he began work on peeling and chopping carrots.

"Well, you're doing a good job of it so far," remarked Kazuki as he watched Soushi add the necessary ingredients to the pot on the stove under his guidance. "Add a little salt or seasoning while you're at it, okay? The stew would seem pretty bland without it, after all. Would you prefer to use cinnamon or nutmeg?"

"Either one is fine."

"Then we'll have the nutmeg."

Soushi nodded and reached up to the rack above his head, picking out what he'd been looking for and adding it to the pot, causing Kazuki to gasp in alarm. "You were supposed to grate it first," he said. "You can't just drop it in whole!"

"But it'll melt, won't it?" said Soushi.

"Nutmeg doesn't melt. Hurry up and get it out!" He smacked Soushi's hand as it began to reach for the pot. "Not with your fingers. Use a ladle instead!"

Once again Soushi did as he was told, looking rather put-upon by this time. "I take back what I said earlier. You're not a mother, you're a wife."

"At least I care enough to keep you from doing anything dangerous. Now, if you're quite ready, you can turn the stove on. Just don’t burn yourself in the process."

Soushi was feeling very harassed by the time he finally managed to finish, and it only got worse when Kazuki sampled the end result.

"Not bad," he said, taking a bite. "At least it's edible. Here, you taste."

Soushi took the tiniest mouthful before pushing away his bowl and saying, "I like your cooking better."

"Oh really?" said Kazuki, raising one eyebrow. "Are you trying to flatter me into making all of your meals from now on?"

"You have better training, and you have more experience," Soushi told him solemnly. "I could never even hope to match your level of skill."

"Fine," sighed Kazuki, "but if I ever hear you're having an affair with that vending machine, I'll be forced to make you fend for yourself."

End.


End file.
